enciclopediefandomcom-20200215-history
Listă de lucruri scumpe
Listă de lucruri scumpe * Carte - O copie a cartii lui John James Audubon “Pasarile Americii” a fost vanduta la o licitatie in Londra contra sumei de 8,7 milioane de euro, devenind astfel cea mai scumpa carte vanduta vreodata (2010).Pasarile Americii: cea mai scumpa carte din lume (FOTO), 16 decembrie 2010, Descoperă, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 * Porumbel - Un milionar chinez a plătit numai putin de 200.000 $ pentru un singur porumbel, cu ocazia unei licitaţii specifice, desfăşurată în Belgia (2011).Cât costă cel mai scump porumbel din lume ?, 4 februarie 2011, Descoperă, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 Construcții * Case - - cea mai scumpă casă privată - 1 miliard de dolari.Cum arată şi cât costă cea mai scumpă casă din lume, 6 Iulie 2016, Realitatea TV, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 * Fântână publică - cea mai mare si mai scumpa fantana publica din lume a fost construita in lacul Burj Dubai din Dubai, se intinde pe o lungime de 274 de metri, are capacitatea de a ejecta jeturi de apa inalte de 150 de metri, iar atunci cand functioneaza la capacitate maxima arunca in aer, intr-o secunda, nu mai putin de 83.280 litri de apa (2010).Cea mai mare si mai scumpa fantana publica din lume (FOTO), 6 august 2010, Descoperă, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 * Brad de crăciun - Un brad de Craciun in valoare de 11 milioane de dolari a fost amplasat in holul principal al unui hotel de sapte stele din Emiratele Arabe Unite (2010). Bijuterii * Colier - Cel mai scump colier din lume, în valoare de 55 milioane de dolari, va fi scos la vânzare, în cadrul Singapore JewelFest (2013).Record mondial: acesta este cel mai scump colier din lume, în valoare de 55 milioane de dolari (GALERIE FOTO), 6 octombrie 2013, Teodora Nicolau, Descoperă, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 * Ceas - Chopard 210 karat, un ceas încrustat cu diamante, evaluat la 26 de milioane de dolari (2014).Top 10 Most Expensive Watches in the World, Wonderslist.com, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017201 Carat CHOPARD “The Most Expensive Watch”, March 3, 2014, Sukhdarshan Sehgal, Richglare.com, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 * Telefon - Un om de afaceri chinez a cumpărat un telefon mobil iPhone 5, încrustat cu diamante, în valoare de 15 milioane de dolari (2013).$15M iPhone 5 Includes Rare Black Diamond, April 15, 2013, Chloe Albanesius, Pcmag.com, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 Fotografii * a vândut în 2016 o fotografie cu un cartof, unui parizian, pentru suma de un milion de euro.Cel mai scump cartof vândut vreodată în lume, 30 ianuarie 2016, Ana Sârbu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 21 mai 2017 Produse cosmetice * Ojă - Cea mai scumpă ojă din lume, în valoare de peste 98.000 de euro, a fost lansată la Londra (2010).Cea mai scumpă ojă din lume, în valoare de peste 98.000 de euro, a fost lansată la Londra, 26 noiembrie 2010, Antena3.ro, Antena 3, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 * Ruj - Cel mai scump ruj din lume, produs de Guerlain, costă peste 60.000 de dolari (2016).Cel mai scump ruj din lume costă peste 60.000 de dolari., 6 martie 2016, actualitati-arad.ro, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 * Parfum - Clive Christian Perfume: $215,000, 500ml. Cunoscut şi sub numele de Imperial Majesty când a fost lansat în anul 2006, a devenit imediat cel mai scump parfum din lume. Este vândut în sticle fine de cristal, iar preţul pentru fiecare 30ml este peste $12.700 (2016).TOP 5 cele mai scumpe parfumuri din lume, 25 mai 2016, Alexandra Necsoiu, Descoperă, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017Top 5 cele mai scumpe parfumuri din lume, 24 mai 2016, Alexandra Necsoiu, Gândul, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 Îmbrăcăminte * Sutien - Red Hot Fantasy Bra, prezentat de fotomodelul pentru firma : 15 milioane de dolari (2000).The evolution of Victoria's Secret million-dollar Fantasy Bras, Mashable.com, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 * Tricou - omul de afaceri indian, Datta Phuge, a realizat un tricou din aur, cu o greutatate de 3 kg și în valoare de 250.000 de dolari (2013).Is this $250,000 Gold Shirt the Most Expensive Top Ever?, April 17, 2013, Courtney Subramanian, newsfeed.time.com, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017Man who bought one of world's most expensive shirts made of gold 'beaten to death' - Mirror Online, 16 iulie 2016, Mirror.co.uk, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 * Rochie de mireasă - Cea mai scumpa rochie de mireasa din lume - 240.000 de lire sterline (312.000 euro), creata de catre designerul italian Mauro Adami (2009).Cea mai scumpa rochie de mireasa din lume, 6 martie 2009, Descoperă, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 Mâncare * Ciocolata To'ak - un baton de 50 de grame vândut la 345 dolari bucata. Ciocolata a fost creată de americanul Jerry Toth şi austriacul Carl Schweizer (2016).Cât costă cea mai scumpă ciocolată din lume, 2 octombrie 2016, Departamentul Life -Mediafax, Gândul, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017Cea mai scumpă ciocolată din lume. Cum se numeşte şi cat costă?, 4 octombrie 2016, Descoperă, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 * Șuncă - La magazinul londonez Selfridges, in Marea Britanie, a fost pusa in vanzare cea mai costisitoare sunca – o pulpa de porc, cantarind 7 kg, la pretul de 1800 lire sterline (2010).Cea mai scumpa sunca din lume, 19 ianuarie 2010, Descoperă, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 * Biscuit - Un biscuit cracker, care a supravieţuit scufundării Titanicului, a fost vândut cu 22.968 de dolari la o licitaţie din Anglia şi a fost numit cel mai valoros biscuit din lume (2015).Cel mai scump biscuit din lume vine de la bordul Titanicului, 26 octombrie 2015, Marina Manastîrlî, Descoperă, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 * Condiment - Şofranul este cel mai scump şi căutat condiment la nivel mondial, cunoscut şi sub denumirea 'aurul roşu'. Cu un preţ de 65 de dolari pentru un gram, pentru calitatea cea mai bună, şofranul este mai scump decât cel mai tranzacţionat metal la nivel mondial, în speţă aurul (2015).Condimentul mai scump ca aurul: 65 de dolari gramul, 3 octombrie 2015, Descoperă, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 * Cafea - Cea mai scumpă cafea din lume - Produsă din excrementele mamiferului Zibeta Asiatică, un fel de pisică locală, cafeaua Kopi Luwak a fost declarată cea mai bună şi cea mai scumpă din lume (2010).190 RON, o ceaşcă de cafea din excremente de pisică indoneziană. Cea mai scumpă cafea din lume se vinde şi în România, 6 aprilie 2010, Gândul, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 Servicii * Tunsoare - Un muncitor libanez din localitatea Tyr i-a platit frizerului sau suma fantastica de 66.000 de dolari pentru un tuns, transmite AFP. Pentru ca nu avea bani, dar ar fi vrut sa se tunda, Sami Chour i-a propus frizerului sa-l faca partas la biletul sau de loterie, promitindu-i jumatate din cistig, oricare ar fi fost acela.Tunsoarea de 66.000 de dolari, 11 noiembrie 1999, Evenimentul zilei * Zbor cu avionul - Etihad Airways stabileşte un nou record, zborul pe ruta New York - Mumbai devenind cel mai scump zbor din lume, unde un bilet pentru un "penthouse în cer" de trei camere, care are propriul majordom şi bucătar, costă aproximativ 38.000 de dolari (2016).Cea mai scumpă călătorie cu avionul din lume: Un zbor doar dus costă 38.000 de dolari, 11 mai 2016, Marina Manastîrlî, Mediafax, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017Cea mai scumpă călătorie cu avionul din lume. Un zbor doar dus costă 38.000 de dolari. Ce se oferă pentru această sumă - FOTO+VIDEO, 10 mai 2016, Marina Manastîrlî, Descoperă, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 * Cină - Cea mai scumpă cină din lume costă 2 milioane de dolari - la restaurantul Ce’ La Vi din Singapore (2016).Cea mai scumpă cină din lume costă 2 milioane $, 28 iulie 2016, Arina Avram, Click!, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017O companie din Asia oferă cea mai scumpă experienţă gourmet din lume, 21 iulie 2016, Descoperă, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 Materiale * Materiale - Cercetătorii de la Universitatea Harvard au creat un material care este foarte scump. Doar 200 de micrograme s-au vândut în timpul unei licitaţii cu 22.000 de lire, 28 de grame din material costând 4,2 miliarde de lire (2016).Un grup de cercetători au creat cel mai scump material din lume, 28 de grame costă 4,2 miliarde de lire, 25 septembrie 2016, Oana Bujor, Descoperă, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 * Copacul negru african (Dalbergia melanoxylon), sau Mpingo, cum este denumit de localnici - un singur metru cub din acest lemn costă 25.000 de dolari (2014).Care este cel mai scump lemn din lume?, 5 decembrie 2014, Descoperă, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 Note Legături externe * 10 Most Expensive Golden Items: From a Gold Watch to Gold Gadgets, Financesonline.com Lucruri scumpe Categorie:Economie